


Two Souls

by Onyxia_Penderdragon (Baeowolf)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, DMAB, Death, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Story, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Short Story, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Trans Character, don't hate me, mtf, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowolf/pseuds/Onyxia_Penderdragon
Summary: She sat there because she couldn't sleep. She needed help.





	Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, when a close friend of mine came out as lesbian and transgender. She was very suicidal and I told her I would be there for her. This story made her cry, she told me it helped her while she was coping. I feel like I should share with you. This is completely fiction.

Lisanna Kim couldn’t sleep, a plain and simple problem she had been having for weeks. Leopold just didn’t want her to sleep. His insults always haunted her thoughts as she would do her every day task. If she was taking her medicine, “Freak”; applying a little rouge, “Slut.”

Lisanna Kim couldn’t sleep.

She picked up her phone and sent a hurried text to her best friend, Sheep. Sheep had been her best friend since they were kids, and they found comfort in each other because of their birth names.

Leopold then appeared in front of her, “Why are you bringing her into this?” he yelled at her, “She could have better things to do than help with your stupid problem!”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone,” Lisanna begged.

She walked towards her closet to change, when Leopold grabbed her arm roughly. She winced as he looked at her with anger, hatred, and disgust. He abhorred her, loathed her, and even wished her dead sometimes. A thought popped into his head. He knew she kept a gun, loaded in her closet.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to get that 12 gauge out of your closet,” she stopped squirming and listened, “You need to leave my Sheep out of your world of disgusting problems. You might think she loves you but she wants a man.”

“Never. You can’t stop what we have,” Lisanna started, “we both love each other and you can’t stop what I have with her.”

Leopold pushed her and went to the closet, where he found the loaded shotgun. He walked back over to Lisanna huddled on the floor, at the end of the bed. She saw the loaded shot gun placed in front of her as she looked up at Leopold, “Oh I’m not gonna kill you,” she sighed a little, “You are going to shoot yourself.”

            _Knock. Knock. Knock_.

“Lis,” a soft, angelic voice echoed, it was Sheep, “are you okay? I got your text.”

The soft, angelic voice kept knocking and knocking, until she decided to open the unlocked door, “go away Sheep,” her voice cracked, “I’m okay.”

It was too late, the door was open. Sheep saw the loaded shot gun, help by Lisanna, and looked scared.

“Lis what are you doing? Why is your door locked?” She asked calmly, but fearfully.

“I can’t deal with this life anymore,” Lisanna sobbed. Her make up ran even more down her olive complexion skin, her mono lidded brown eyes showed sorrow, and she was dressed like she had been hit by a train, “When I come back I wanna be as beautiful as you and meet someone as kind and equally in love with me as I am with you.”

“Y-you’re not making any sense,” Sheep teared up and laughed a little, “Why are you doing this?”

“Go on do it,” Leopold whispered into her ear, “maybe she can then love a normal person.”

“So you can find love with a normal person,” Lisanna said quietly.

“But I love you,” Lisanna and Leopold did a double take at her, “I know you’ve been having problems lately, battling your internal demons, but if you really say you love me you won’t kill yourself.”

“I need to go so you can be with Leopold.” Lisanna screamed.

“Wait,” Sheep blinked, “What?”

“He doesn’t like this,” she shook, “Leo wants me gone and you guys deserve each other. You deserve happiness.”

“You idiot,” Sheep sobbed, “You still don’t realize it. Leopold needs to calm down, because I choose you.”

Something in Lisanna just boiled as she said that. Why would she be angry about Sheep choosing her and not Leopold?

“What did you do to her?” Leopold yelled at Lisanna, “You probably tricked her, you dyke.”

“Leopold please stop it,” Sheep cried, “Why are you saying these things?”

“She’s trying to take you from me.” Leopold responded to Sheep with venom.

“Sheep,” Lisanna took the gun and cocked it, “You shouldn’t see this. Don’t forget I love ewe.”

“Leopold!” Sheep turned around, “sto-!”

It was too late. Lisanna pulled the trigger, with her long masculine arms. The back of her head was gone and Sheep was shaking. She saw her best friend, Leopold Kim kill himself, but what she also saw in him, Lisanna Kim, the love of her life, kill herself as well. Sheep ran out and slammed the door closed. She grabbed her mouth to muffle her screams of terror and wailing sobs as her back slid against the door. The two souls were now one.

Leopold Kim couldn’t sleep, so she drove herself to madness and killed herself.


End file.
